


Sharing is Caring

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Ben Solo has a dirty mouth, Ben Solo is a slut, Ben Solo is based off Adam Sackler, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren, Triplets, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Kylo Ren has noticed the tension between his girlfriend and his twin brother Ben Solo. One day he decides to share his girlfriend with his brother.Solo Triplet AU (My first time writing this AU so forgive me if its not brilliant)I struggle to write Reader! inserts hence why im using my Star Wars OC Cora.This one shot is based of Bourbon Neats NSFW Audio (Link below) Listen with headphoneshttps://soundgasm.net/u/bourbon_neat/MM-4F-You-can-have-his-cock-but-your-cunt-is-mine-MDom-msub-Twins-Oral-SharingIsCaring





	Sharing is Caring

Cora's P.O.V

Kylo and I had been dating a while now, things were going well apart from the occasional rage outburst from him. He came from large family. His mother worked in politics and his father worked in trading. He also had two brothers, twin brothers. Ben and Matt. There were some differences to tell them apart. Bens hair was shorter than Kylo’s and he was the cockier of the three. Matt had blonde curls and glasses, he was also very shy and sweet. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of them sexually. Especially Ben. That attitude he gave off and the way he looked at me. Of course, nothing would come of it. I was Kylo’s and I was more than happy with him. 

Kylo led me into the house, closing the door behind me. He pushed me against the door, pressing his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him.   
“I have a surprise for you,” he spoke.  
Excitement and curiosity filled me, what could he have planned? Kylo took my hand in his and led me upstairs, past Matts room and past his room. I frowned, why were we going to Bens room. I heard a soft groan from inside. I frowned, I did not want to walk in on his twin fucking someone. Kylo opened the door and pulled me into the room. 

Ben was sat on the bed completely naked with his hand wrapped around his hard cock, slowly pumping. He looked like he'd been at it a while, his cock red and veiny and the veins in his neck standing out. I felt arousal and guilt wash through me. I shouldn’t like this, I shouldn't be seeing this.  
“Surprise. I know how much you two get along and I figured because you've been so good to me I'll let you two play with each other. So, he's been up here for an hour teasing his cock and thinking of you,” Kylo explained.  
I bit my lip and shook my head, this must be some sort of loyalty test.   
“Kylo, no. I belong to you,” I said softly.

He smiled, running his finger over my lips, “then why are you blushing? I know you want this, Ben certainly does.”  
“I can't, it would be wrong.”  
“Cora I’m giving you full permission to do what you please with him.”  
“What about Matt?”  
“He's out, Ben made sure of that.”  
I glanced at Ben who was still touching himself, looking at me with hungry eyes, full of want and need.   
“Please Cora, please fucking touch me,” he begged, his voice wavering.

“You can’t touch her at the moment but she can touch you. You know if you touch her without permission then this stops. Understood?” Kylo explained.  
“Yes,” Ben replied, “fuck I want her so bad.”  
“Go ahead, touch him, use him.”  
I caved, giving into to my desires. Kylo smiled wider as he could tell I'd changed my mind.  
“Take that dress off, let him see you,” Kylo suggested.  
“Please, god dammit let me fucking see you,” Ben groaned.  
I slowly removed my dress, letting material pool at my feet. Ben moaned at the sight of me, his eyes half lidded and heavy with lust. 

He squeezed the head of his cock, precome spilling from the head. He was already a mess, surely, he couldn't last much longer. I removed my bra and panties, stepping closer to the bed. Kylo kissed my neck, grabbing a handful of my ass and squeezing.   
“Look at him, he's so desperate for you. He'll probably do anything you say at this point. Why don’t you tell her what you've thought about doing to her?” Kylo continued.  
Ben looked about ready to burst, biting his lip as he bucked into his fist.  
“I thought about fucking you over the kitchen counter that time you cooked for us. The moment Kylo left the room it took so much not to bend you over and fuck your tight little cunt, make you scream my name for a change,” Ben explained.

I felt a heat between my legs at the fantasy. I climbed onto the bed and crawled between Bens legs. He continued touching himself, his strokes slow and drawn out so that he would last just a little longer. I pulled his hand from his cock, replacing it with my own. Ben let out a needy gasp, bucking into my touch. He grabbed fistfuls of his bed sheets so that he wouldn't be tempted to touch me. His breathing was ragged and sweat had begun to form on his forehead. I twisted my fist each time I reached the head, forcing desperate groans from him. He was a writhing mess, unable to keep still or quiet as I continued to please him.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, please let me cum,” Ben pleaded.  
“No. If you cum then you’re done and that’s all you'll get,” Kylo smirked.  
Ben whined and I took my hand away, giving him a few moments to calm down. I squeezed the base of his cock so he would hold off longer.   
“Please can I touch her? Please I need to fucking touch her,” Ben asked, desperation clear in his voice.  
He was doing his best to restrain himself. Honestly, I hadn’t expected Ben to be like this. I expected him to grab me and take me the first chance he got but I suppose with Kylo setting the rules it was different. 

“Do you want him to touch you Cora?” Kylo asked me.  
“Yes, please.”  
“Then you can touch her, but only touch. Nothing else unless given permission.”  
Ben hands were instantly on me, grabbing me and pulling me on to his lap as his lips crashed against mine in a needy kiss. One hand tangled in my hair, keeping me pressed to him whilst the other groped my breasts. His tongue entered my mouth as if claiming my mouth as his. He moaned against me, his hands moving lower until one was between my legs. We broke the kiss for air, Bens fingers exploring my wetness. 

He inspected his fingers, which were coated in my juices before sucking them clean. He moaned at my taste.   
“Fuck you taste so good, I need more. Please,” Ben asked.  
Kylo thought about it for a few moments, “one thing at a time Ben. Don’t be so greedy, you can’t have her all at once.”  
Ben cursed, making a sound similar to a child that couldn’t have its own way. I offered him a sympathetic look and kissed him. He slipped two fingers into my heat, earning a soft moan from me. He grinned, that cocky grin I expected him to give in a situation like this.   
“You like that, don’t you? You like daddy fucking you with his fingers,” Ben spoke confidently. 

I moaned in response as he curled his fingers against my g-spot and began rubbing clit with his thumb. I cursed, clinging to his forearm.   
“Say, yes daddy,” Ben continued.  
I bit my lip, I knew how much Kylo despised the whole daddy kink thing. I looked to him, asking if it was ok with my eyes. He smiled, coming over to us and running his thumb over my lips. I tried to take the leather gloved digit in my mouth but he pulled away.   
“Yes daddy,” I moaned.   
Bens cocky grin returned at my words, “I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard.”  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Ben, remember who she belongs too,” Kylo warned.   
Kylo wrapped my hair around his fist, pulling back hard so that I was looking at him.  
“Your mine, aren’t you pet?” He asked.  
“Yes sir.”

I wanted Kylo’s touch, I ached for it. I wanted both of them to touch me. I took Kylo’s free hand and pressed it to my breast. He smiled and squeezed the supple flesh, kissing and nipping at my neck. Ben picked up the pace with his fingers, now determined to make me cum, as if he wanted to outdo his brother. Kylo’s kisses became hungrier and his bites rougher. I tangled one hand in his soft black hair, gasping as he marked me up.   
“You feel how fucking wet you are for me, your fucking dripping down my fingers,” Ben marvelled, “god I can’t wait to feel you on my cock.”  
“Are you going to cum pet, you know you need permission before you cum,” Kylo snarled against my neck.  
“Sir, please, let me cum,” I whined.

Ben continued his pace, “let her cum.”  
“Cum for us, pet,” Kylo finally gave permission.   
A few more strokes across my clit and I clenched around Ben’s fingers, crying out as my orgasm washed over me. My legs were shaking from the intensity. Ben worked me through it, only stopping when I became overstimulated. I collapsed against Kylo’s torso, breathing heavily. He kissed the top of my head, stroking my hair.  
“Thank you, sir,” I managed, remembering my manners.   
“You shouldn’t be thanking me pet.”  
I turned my attention back to Ben, “thank you…daddy.”

Ben grinned before glancing at Kylo, “permission to make her cum again?” He asked in a slightly mocking tone.  
Kylo gave a hand signal to say yes and Ben yanked me down by my ankles. I squealed, surprised at his eagerness. Now face level with my wetness he dived right in, lapping hungrily at my clit. He feasted on me like a starving man, making satisfied noises. I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair and bucking into his face. He growled against me letting me roll my hips against his tongue. If anything, the sounds he was making only encouraged it. 

My second orgasm was going to come much quicker what with already being stimulated and what Ben was doing with his tongue. Kylo started to undress himself, his clothes joining mine on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching us intently. He reached down and started slowly fisting his cock. I moaned as Ben started tracing various patterns across my clit. My clit tingled deliciously at the sensations.   
“Fucking cum for me,” Ben growled against me, “cum on my fucking face.”  
I wanted to, I really did but I also didn’t want to be punished for doing so without permission from Kylo. I met his gaze, unable to form a coherent sentence let alone words. He smirked, knowing how I was struggling. He leaned down, cupping my cheek with his free hand. 

“You know you have to use your words if you want something pet,” he taunted.  
“P-please,” I managed.   
He waited for the rest of the sentence but it was too late. My second orgasm hit me hard as I cried out in pure pleasure. Kylo’s face fell but in those blissful moments I didn’t care about the consequences. Ben cleaned me up with his tongue before sitting back up. His lips were shiny with spit and my juices which he soon licked off.   
“You know what comes now, don’t you pet?” Kylo’s voice was lower this time.   
“I didn’t mean too, I’m sorry,” I breathed.  
“Ben how would you prefer I punish her, spanking or orgasm denial? Maybe she’ll learn for next time,” Kylo asked his brother.

Ben smiled, “I think her ass would look good being spanked.”  
Kylo rolled his eyes at this, “of course you’d think that,” Kylo turned his attention back to me, “be grateful my brother enjoys the simple things. Over my knee, pet.”  
I forced myself up, my legs protesting as they shook a little. Kylo moved off the bed, making me walk further. I followed him to the chair in the corner. He sat down and I climbed onto his lap, getting into position. Ben sat back against the headboard, starting to touch himself again. One hand came down on the back of my neck to hold me in place, whilst the other came down much harder on my rear. I gasped, shifting a little at the pain. 

Ben watched us intently, grinning wolfishly. Kylo’s hand came down a second time on the other cheek so he could spread the pain. I bit my lip, whimpering softly. Kylo paused, obviously having another idea. I didn’t know if to panic or not. Sometimes not all his ideas would work out in my favour.   
“Ben, why don’t you put your hand to better use,” Kylo spoke.  
As if possible Ben’s grin widened, “fuck yeah.”  
“On the bed then pet so that we can both punish you.”  
I wanted to protest but that would only make things worse and I did not want any sort of orgasm denial or worse. Kylo helped up upright before I moved onto the bed, getting on to all fours. Ben and Kylo positioned themselves behind me and I waited for the first strike. I gripped the bed sheets in anticipation. 

The first strike came, not as hard as normal. That must have been Ben, Kylo always spanked hard so that by the end of the punishment his hand print was printed on my ass. My head fell forward as I focused on keeping my breathing even. Kylo’s hand came down on the back of my thighs. I bit my lip, torn between pain and pleasure.   
“Pet, your dripping down your thighs, you can’t pretend you don’t like this,” came Kylo’s voice, full of amusement.   
I suddenly felt a tongue at my inner thigh, lapping up my juices. There was then a punching sound and a hiss.   
“Don’t get too eager Ben,” Kylo spat.  
I turned to find Ben rubbing a slightly red mark on his chest, otherwise he looked unaffected by his brother’s assault.

“Fine, just don’t fucking complain I’m wasting any of it,” Ben grumbled.  
I rolled my eyes, I knew out of the triplets these two were the most likely to get into arguments or fights. I did not want that right now, not with the raging heat between my legs. Thankfully Kylo chose not to escalate it, instead taking his anger out on my ass. I made a small sound, doing my best not to shift away from the pain. After five more spanks from both of them, finally they let me relax. I went to lie down on my back instead of holding this position but Kylo grabbed my ankle.  
“Stay where you are pet. Or do you not want us to fuck you?” He asked.  
“Please.”  
“Greedy little slut,” Ben chuckled.

My cheeks burned, good thing they couldn’t see how red I was.   
“Remember the rules Ben. If you fuck her you are not allowed to cum inside her,” Kylo spoke as if to a child.  
“Yeah, I remember,” Ben replied, “my pull-out games strong if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
Kylo came round so that he was knelt in front of me. He cupped my cheek again, running his thumb over my lips once more. This time he let me bite down softly. Ben pressed himself against me, rubbing his cock against my wetness. Without warning he pushed inside me, both of us moaning at the feeling. 

He started a hard and fast pace, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling back hard. Ben cursed, his other hand gripping my hip and his nails biting into my skin.   
“Take my fucking cock, take daddies cock like a good girl,” Ben growled.   
I moaned, pressing myself back against him. The room filled with the sound of skin against skin and our various moans and curses. As if my ass hadn’t taken enough of beating before, it was now with how Ben’s hips were slamming against mine.   
“You have no idea how fucking long I’ve waited for this, such a perfect little cunt,” Ben continued.   
I was not used to so much dirty talk during sex, Kylo was mostly silent in the bedroom only speaking when giving orders or praise. 

“Open wide, pet. You can’t leave me here all hot and bothered,” Kylo spoke.   
I opened my mouth as Kylo guided his cock between my lips. He hit the back of my throat, tears pricking at my eyes. I was still struggling to take all of him in my mouth.   
“You like being filled, don’t you pet? Maybe we should have let Matt join so you really would have every hole filled,” Kylo suggested.  
I blushed, dropping my gaze. Matt was the shy brother, the one that was still nervous around me. I could imagine soft, unsure touches from him. Although with how greedy and dominating his brothers were I could only see Matt getting to fuck my mouth. Bens pace was helping with taking Kylo’s cock. Kylo moaned, taking hold of my hair and using this to fuck my mouth. 

I moaned around his cock as Ben continued the pace, hitting all the right spots. Kylo shivered at the vibrations that ran down his cock. Saliva ran down my chin and Kylo’s cock. I probably looked like an absolute mess.  
“Make her cum again,” Kylo ordered.  
Thank god, he didn’t expect me to ask for permission with his cock in my mouth. I could already taste his precome. Ben reached between us and started rubbing my clit, leaning down so his lips were next to my ear.  
“Cum for daddy, let daddy feel your pussy squeeze his cock,” Ben encouraged.   
My moans got louder, which in turn made Kylo’s louder. My orgasm built quickly, hitting me like a jolt of electricity. I writhed, my screams muffled as my walls clenched around Ben’s cock. 

He let a string of curse words before quickly pulling out and fisting his cock. He covered my ass and the back of my thighs with his cum, making sure not to miss a drop. My focus returned to Kylo, needing to make him finish. I could tell he was close, from how his jaw was clenched and his teeth trapped his bottom lip. A few more thrusts and he came with a shout, filling my mouth with his seed. As he pulled out I swallowed.   
“Thank you, sir,” I breathed heavily.   
He smiled, happy I had remembered my manners. The three of us collapsed on the bed, coming down from our highs. Ben had a blissful look on his face, his thighs still twitching from his orgasm. 

I shifted up the bed so that I could snuggle into Kylo. He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair to calm me.   
“You did so well pet,” he praised.   
“Can I get in on these cuddles too?” Ben asked.  
Kylo rolled his eyes but didn’t say no. Ben cuddled in behind me, burying his nose in my hair. I smiled, feeling content. I wondered if this was a onetime thing or if Kylo would let this happen again. I knew that Ben would be up for it again. That’s when the door burst open, Matt standing in the doorway. His face dropped and his cheeks burned as he saw us. Kylo quickly covered my body with a sheet, glaring at his other brother. 

“Relax Matty. You’re the smart one, you knew this was gonna happen eventually,” Ben chuckled.  
Matt pushed his glasses up his nose, looking anywhere but at us, “I didn’t mean to burst in.”  
“Sure, you didn’t, we’re not dumb. We know you want her too.”  
Kylo cleared his throat, “another time though. Cora’s had enough for today.”  
Matt looked at his brother, the words slowly registering in his brain, “seriously? You’d let me…join?”  
“Yes, just not right now. She needs a rest. Next time,” Kylo said firmly.   
There was a hint of a smile on Matts lips as he closed the door. Kylo met my gaze, kissing me softly.  
“Rest pet. Once you wake up we can all come to some sort of arrangement,” Kylo explained.  
I nodded, smiling softly. I closed my eyes still sandwiched between Kylo and Ben. I quickly drifted off, already thinking about ‘next time’.


End file.
